Chapter 2/Federation allied fleet vs. Terran Empire assault fleet
(Space) The Terran assault fleet drops out of warp. (ISS Enterprise-E, main bridge, red alert) Grand Admiral Halliwell is sitting in his command chair looking at the planet that the Alpha site is on. Sir sensors are picking up several ships in orbit around the planet Lieutenant Daniels says as he looks at his tactical console read out. Grand Admiral Halliwell gets up from the chair. (Space) The Federation allied fleet is in orbit around the Alpha site. (USS Enterprise-E, main bridge, red alert) The red lights flash as Captain Martin is looking at the main viewer seeing the Terran assault fleet approaching them. Enterprise to Odyssey Colonel Mitchell respond Captain Martin says as he pressed the com panel on the captain's chair's armrest. Colonel Mitchell here, what is it Captain says Cameron on the viewscreen. Cam have your forces ready for the attack and on my signal drop cloak and attack Captain Martin says as he sat down in the captain's chair. Copy that, Captain Martin says Cameron on the viewscreen. Then Lieutenant McCabe looks at his console. Sir we're being hailed by their lead ship Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at his console then at Captain Martin. Captain Martin gets up from the chair. On screen Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. McCabe brings the transmission on the main viewer showing the bridge of the ISS Enterprise-E and Grand Admiral Halliwell. Captain Martin, ready to fight my fleet you don't stand a chance against the fleet of the Terran Empire says Grand Admiral Halliwell on the viewscreen. He smiles. I'm only gonna ask you this once Admiral return Admiral Kira and we'll let you walk away with all your ships in one piece if not then you'll be in for a world of hurt Captain Martin says as he looks at the main viewer. Grand Admiral Halliwell laughs. Empress Sato likes her new slave, go to hell Captain says Grand Admiral Halliwell on the viewscreen. Captain Martin motions his hand under his chin. Transmission ends. Reset subspace fields scrambler code Martin one send this code to all ships and prepare to attack, Martin to attack fleet smaller ships make a hole for our main ships Birds of prey and Valdore class warbirds make them defend their spot all other ships break and attack Captain Martin says as he goes back to his chair. (Space, Alpha site orbit) The two fleets battle each other as phasers are flying through the air and cruisers are doing battle with each other as the USS Enterprise-E and the ISS Enterprise-E are firing at each other. (Deck 14) SG-1 beams aboard the ship as General O'Neill gets out his tricorder and then motions SG-1 to move out and they head to where Typhuss is being held. (Main bridge, red alert) Sparks erupts from the ceiling and side consoles as Grand Admiral Halliwell looks at Mr. Daniels. Sir shields are down to 67% Lieutenant Daniels says as he looks at the tactical console read out.